role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Sentai
|The Gorengers; the first Super Sentai announcing their arrival.}} The Super Sentai (スーパー戦隊シリーズ Sūpā Sentai Shirīzu) are a group of powerful warriors in iconic, colorful costumes who challenge, combat, and fend off the threats of the Earth to protect it from the innocents. Led by the Gorengers, but the head being Akaranger, while AkaRed, is the spiritual essence of the entire team red and leader team altogether, who could also be considered a leader. Formation The Super Sentai was created and formed by the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger ''in 1975, the first Super Sentai which later came several more Super Sentai teams, as a total, 40 Sentai had been included in the line, each with their leaders and additional rangers. History The timeline of the Super Sentai is a complicated one, as there are a few Sentai teams that occur in different universes (aside from them joining the main universe Sentai), though what can only be known is that the term "Super Sentai" was developed and thought up of by '''AkaRed', the spiritual essence and ultimate embodiment of all leaders and red rangers of the Super Sentai, who even developed the Sentai from different universes, though it is not stated when AkaRed had thought of the history and existence of the team itself, though it would be obvious that it would be before the 1970's, possibly when the universe had been developed. It all started in 1975, when world peace is threatened by the emergence of an international secret society known as the "Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders" Jūjigun?), the United Nations sets up an internation peace organization called "EAGLE" (Earth Guard LEague) (国際的平和組織イーグル Kokusaiteki Heiwa Soushiki Īguru) to combat the threat. This special army is distributed to various parts of the world (designated as "Blocks"). One of the largest "Blocks" is Japan. The "Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders", fearful of this united threat against them, decides to launch a surprise attack against the Japan EAGLE Block and sends five of its most dangerous cyborg operatives to attack Japan's various EAGLE branches. Across Japan the Black Cross Army decimates its targets, killing all those who oppose them. Yet from the ashes of these destroyed bases, five young recruits miraculously survive and vow vengeance. Given a special interlocking "key", the various survivors are summoned to snackshop "Gon", secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Edogawa Gonpachi. There they are given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Edogawa tells them that they are the Secret Squadron "Gorenger", the world's best chance against the forces of the Black Cross Army. Armed with these battlesuits and other special weapons created by EAGLE scientists, they exact their revenge upon the Black Crusaders who killed their comrades and dedicate themselves to crushing the remaining forces of the Black Cross Army and its sinister leader, Black Cross Führer. Through the success of defeating the Black Cross Army, the Gorengers kept their powers to succumb and prepare for any other army or a pounding threat to their home planet, as they were forever known as the first Super Sentai, and, arguably, the most recognizable. Throughout Sentai history, multiple other teams have emerged from the deepest powers of Earth to fend off against other armies and enemies that would threaten the Earth, or, would threaten the home planet of where the Sentai would have came from, as not all Sentai come from Earth. This has been every Sentai's purpose, as it follows up all the way down to Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, the latest Super Sentai. Though, sometime after Kaizoku Sentai Gorenger, a Sentai base was established for the center of all Super Sentai who their leaders were the Gorengers and the head as Akaranger, and lastly, their spiritual leader with unpredictable intents, but of good spirit, AkaRed. Each team could freely do whatever they wish (of course with good intent.), living normal life, or fending off with enemies. Sometimes, the Super Sentai can encounter other teams like them who have goals like them, most notably the Kamen Riders, Space Sheriffs, and others (other Tokusatsu teams). Though, they do not closely make them their allies and are minor helpers, but this is mostly directed towards the Kamen Riders, who some Sentai's find allies, neutral, or even enemies, one of the reasons being they have intents that range from neutral and negative as it bothers some Sentai as they believe they are allied with them, as it currently remains only a mixed bag between the two. Structure Each Sentai team is led by their leaders of the red rangers of their team and are allied with other Sentai's, who all the colors except for the red ranger or leader are the lowest rank while the red ranger's are at a mediate rank, although despite the each team being led by the red rangers, all of them are led by the Gorengers who have a higher rank and can command each team what to do, but the head of all Sentai's is Akaranger, who commands his team's objectives and every other Sentai, having the highest rank out of all. Some 6th rangers actually have a higher rank than the core rangers teams, even including the red ranger such as Kou. Though there are more 6th rangers that are the same rank as the red rangers/leaders, and, normally, the same rank as the core rangers except for the red ranger/leader, who would be considered co-leaders. Though there seems to be less of that. This also applies to Auxilliary Rangers or Extra Rangers, who can have a higher rank than the core team and the red ranger/leader, has the same rank as the core rangers but co-leader with the red ranger/leader, or just normally has the same rank of the core rangers except for the red rangers. Princess Shinken Red or ShinkenRed II/2 remains as an unknown rank, but has been switched over as the leader of the rangers and replacement of the original red ranger, and then the co-leader with ShinkenRed. Though, she is probably a co-leader with ShinkenRed. There are some teams more closely active to the Gorengers and AkaRed, who, have a higher rank than normal teams, but are still below the Gorengers (and Akaranger's) rank. Due to having special abilities that are considered very helpful with the team, or, are just seen as truly one to be closely associated with because of their actions and their neutral and different intents. These teams are the J.A.Q.K, Gokaigers, and Battle Fever J's. As you've seen before, there is one ranger who is considered the true spiritual leader of all Sentai's, even Akaranger and could have the highest rank, but the ranger himself implies that he has no distinct "rank". He could be considered the true leader as Akaranger tells the Gokaigers that he's been directed and commanded by AkaRed to turn to the right path when Akaranger is in a serious draw, and not even his team could pick which side. Akaranger is also concerned with the Gokaigers, as he believe they should decide with the Akaranger's too, but Captain Marvelous with his attitude takes it as the same rank as Akaranger, which AkaRed implies to be incorrect, which leaves him confused. Practically, AkaRed could be the true leader of all teams. Members and teams There are 239 Sentai members and 40 Sentai teams, here are the full list of teams and its members. 1. Himitsu Sentai Gorenger -- Akarenger, Aorenger, Kirenger, Momorenger, and Midorenger 2. J.A.K.Q Dengekitai -- Space Ace, Dia Jack, Heart Queen, Clover King, Big One 3. Battle Fever J -- Battle Japan, Battle France, Battle Cossack, Battle Kenya, Miss America 4. Denshi Sentai Denziman -- DenziRed, DenziBlue, DenziGreen, DenziYellow, GenziPink 5. Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan -- VulEagle, VulShark, VulPanther 6. Dai Sentai Goggle V -- GoggleRed, GoggleBlack, GoggleBlue, GoggleYellow, GogglePink 7. Kagaku Sentai Dynaman -- DynaRed, DynaBlack, DynaBlue, DynaYellow, DynaPink 8. Choudenshi Bioman - Red1, Green2, Blue3, Yellow4, Pink5 9. Dengeki Sentai Changeman - ChangeDragon, ChangeGriffon, ChangePegasus, ChangeMermaid, ChangePhoneix 10. Choushinsei Flashman -- Red Flash, Green Flash, Blue Flash, Yellow Flash, Pink Flash 11. Hikari Sentai Maskman -- Red Mask, Black Mask, Blue Mask, Yellow Mask, Pink Mask, X1 Mask 12. Choujuu Sentai Liveman -- Red Falcon, Yellow Lion, Blue Dolphin, Black Bison, Green Sai 13. Kousoku Sentai Turboranger -- Red Turbo, Black Turbo, Blue Turbo, Yellow Turbo, Pink Turbo 14. Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman -- FiveRed, FiveBlue, FiveBlack, FivePink, FiveYellow 15. Choujin Sentai Jetman -- Red Hawk, Black Condor, Yellow Owl, White Swan, Blue Swallow 16. Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger -- TyrannoRanger, MammothRanger, TriceraRanger, TigerRanger, PteraRanger, DragonRanger 17. Gosei Sentai Dairanger -- RyuuRanger, ShishiRanger, TenmaRanger, KirinRanger, HououRanger, KibaRanger 18. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger -- NinjaRed, NinjaWhite, NinjaBlue, NinjaYellow, NinjaBlack, Ninjaman 19. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger -- OhRed, OhGreen, OhBlue, OhYellow, OhPink, KingRanger, Gunmazin 20. Gekisou Sentai Carranger -- Red Racer, Blue Racer, Green Racer, Yellow Racer, Pink Racer, Signalman, VRV Master 21. Denji Sentai Megaranger -- MegaRed, MegaBlack, MegaBlue, MegaYellow, MegaPink, MegaSilver 22. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman -- GingaRed, GingaGreen, GingaBlue, GingaYellow, GingaPink, Black Night 23. Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive -- GoRed, GoBlue, GoGreen, GoYellow, GoPink 24. Mirai Sentai Timeranger -- TimeRed, TimePink, TimeBlue, TimeYellow, TimeGreen, TimeFire 25. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger -- GaoRed, GaoYellow, GaoBlue, GaoBlack, GaoWhite, GaoSilver 26. Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger -- HurricaneRed, HurricaneBlue, HurrcianeYellow, KabutoRaiger, KuwagaRaiger, Shurikenger 27. Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger -- AbaRed, AbareBlue, AbareYellow, AbareKiller, AbarePink 28. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger -- DekaRed, DekaBlue, DekaGreen, DekaYellow, DekaPink, DekaBreak, DekaMaster, DekaSwan, DekaGold, DekaLight 29. Mahou Sentai Magiranger -- MagiRed, MagiYellow, MagiBlue, MagiPink, MagiGreen, MagiShine, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire 30. GoGo Sentai Boukenger -- Bouken Red, Bouken Black, Bouken Blue, Bouken Yellow, Bouken Pink, Bouken Silver, Zuuban 31. Juken Sentai Gekiranger -- GekiRed, GekiYellow, GekiBlue, GekiViolent, GekiChopper, Black Lion Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon Fist-Melee 32. Engine Sentai Go-Onger -- Go-On Red, Go-On Blue, Go-On Yellow, Go-On Green, Go-On Black, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver 33. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger -- Shinken Red, Shinken Blue, Shinken Pink, Shinken Green, Shinken Yellow, Shinken Gold Retired Members: Princess Shinken Red/Shinken Red II/2 34. Tensou Sentai Goseiger -- Gosei Red, Gosei Pink, Gosei Black, Gosei Yellow, Gosei Blue, Gosei Knight 35. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger -- Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, Gokai Yellow, Gokai Green, Gokai Pink, Gokai Silver 36. Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster -- Red Buster, Blue Buster, Yellow Buster, Beet Buster, Stag Buster 37. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger -- Kyoryu Red, Kyoryu Black, Kyoryu Blue, Kyoryu Green, Kyoryu Pink, Kyoryu Gold, Kyoryu Cyan, Kyoryu Gray, Kyoryu Violent (2), Kyoryu Silver 38. Ressha Sentai ToQger -- ToQ 1gou, ToQ 2gou, ToQ 3gou, ToQ 4gou, ToQ 5gou, ToQ 6gou Future Members: ToQ 7gou 39. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger -- AkaNinger (III), AoNinger, KiNinger, ShiroNinger, MomoNinger, StarNinger Temporary Members: AkaNinger II (Tsumuji Igasaki), AkaNinger I (Yoshitaka Igasaki) Future Members: MidoNinger 40. Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger -- Zyuoh Eagle, Zyuoh Shark, Zyuoh Lion, Zyouh Elephant, Zyuoh Tiger, Zyuoh TheWorld Other members Minor members existed such as White Racer, Abare Pink, and Gosei Green. White Racer was a huge fan of the Carrangers, and thus dubbed her self part of the team even though she really wasn't, but it sometimes written as a Sentai warrior. We then have Abare Pink who like White Racer, was a fan of the Abarangers and donned a pink outfit like theirs, it wasn't too poor, and she joined them as well, though this was minor too. We then have Gosei Green, who was apart of the five angels of the Goseigers as he was the second member of the sea clan along with Gosei Blue. He died when the Goseigers were just introduced, as he was fighting Kurasunigo of 5000°C, defeating them though sacrificing himself for preventing Gosei Blue's death, as Gosei Blue was left the only member of the sea clan of the team. Finally, we have the first Kyoryu Violent, Doctor Ulshade who was the second Kyoryu Violet's grandfather, Yayoi Ulshade who her granddfather suffered a unspecified debilitating back injury and passed on the mantle of Kyoryu Violent to his daughter, and trained her afterwards. Trivia *Not all teams are in this group, as rangers from different planets and universe exist within the team, such as Dekaranger and Kakuranger, though they can still communicate with them and sometimes, they can warp in through where the rest of the Sentai is from. Category:Group Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Category:Female Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Super Sentai